Enrico Pucci
"By the name of God, I will smite you! -- Pucci to Emporio before his death Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of Part 6: Stone Ocean. A loyal follower and friend of DIO, Pucci aspires to implement a plan long formulated by DIO to "achieve heaven". Working as a chaplain at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he secretly frames Jolyne Cujoh and uses her as bait to lure Jotaro Kujo and his memories of DIO's Diary. Pucci is a Stand User and manipulates the mind and soul through his Stand, Whitesnake, manipulate gravity with C-Moon, and speed up the flow of time to reset the universe with Made in Heaven. Biography Early life Pucci was born with a disfigured left foot, though this apparently did not hinder his ability to walk. Having descended from an influential Italian family, he grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. Raised as a Roman Catholic, he was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO, and though he was alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's fraternal twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the KKKW, who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a DISC emerging from her head, due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory DISC from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him, he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession with this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. He allied with Johngalli A in a plan to avenge DIO by killing Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne and complete DIO's plans. Determined to fulfill DIO's prophecy, he secured a job at Green Dolphin Street Prison, where he spent the next 8 years as the head priest and had since then become the longest residing employee of the prison. Stone Ocean To fulfill DIO's secret plan, Pucci needs the hidden instructions contained within DIO's Diary, but Jotaro Kujo has burned it down. However, Pucci knows that Jotaro must have read the diary. To recover the instructions and avenge DIO, Pucci and Johngalli A devise a plan to lure Jotaro into their prison. As the one known criminal, Johngalli A openly acts by ordering thugs to throw a hitchhiker into the car Romeo Jisso and Jolyne Cujoh, Jotaro's daughter, were riding in. Johngalli A then directly hired a corrupt lawyer to protect Romeo and frame Jolyne for manslaughter with aggravating circumstances which would guarantee her transfer to Green Dolphin Street Prison. That way, Jotaro would investigate the circumstances and try to meet Jolyne in prison. When Jotaro eventually visits Jolyne, Pucci cooperates with Johngalli A. to eliminate him. After a long-range shot against Jolyne, Pucci has Whitesnake trap the two inside a delusional combat scenario, from which both of them eventually escape. The family freeing themselves from Whitesnake's spell is unexpected but, at a corridor, Johngalli A. and Whitesnake manage to surround Jotaro and force him to protect his daughter. It is this moment that Whitesnake steals two DISCs from Jotaro, his Stand disc, and his memory disc. At this moment, Pucci decides to get rid of Johngalli A. by first letting Jolyne defeat him. Then Pucci has Whitesnake finish off the sniper with a gun so his secret identity won't be found. With Jolyne Cujoh being thrown into solitary confinement, Pucci has several weeks of free move. During that time, he looks into Jotaro's memories to discover DIO's plan. Moreover, having no use for Jotaro's Star Platinum disc, he stores it in his secret stash in the farm fields. He also gives Thunder McQueen a Stand, Highway to Hell. After the battle between Jolyne, Ermes Costello and Foo Fighters, Pucci participates in the search for the missing prisoners who were killed during said battle and notes that his whole stash of discs has been taken and there is no sign of Foo Fighters. He concludes that Jolyne is a more dangerous foe than he previously thought and that she's gathered allies. To assassinate Jolyne and her allies, he decides to use Miraschon, whom he has promised parole and gives her the Stand Marilyn Manson. However, Miraschon fails at assassinating anyone and is defeated. Later, Pucci intercepts Jolyne's phone call to the Speedwagon Foundation and knows that she intends to deliver the Star Platinum disc to them. Wanting to prevent that, Pucci dispatches Lang Rangler to kill Jolyne before she can reach the courtyard between the men and women's wards. However, Lang is defeated. Deciding to check on Lang, Pucci accidentally meets Jolyne about the open the door to the courtyard. Since Jolyne doesn't know he is the enemy, she peacefully begs him to grant her a moment in the courtyard. Having discerned the presence of one of Jolyne's allies near him, he prefers to keep his cover and allows Jolyne to pass. However, he uses Whitesnake to command a guard to stand in the courtyard, who shoots Jolyne on his orders. Although Jolyne is on the ground, Weather Report intervenes by making it rain poisonous rainforest frogs. Pucci is trapped by the rain near the courtyard and sends in Whitesnake to retrieve the disc which was lost during the chaos. Although Whitesnake finds the disc, Jolyne snatches it first and gives it to a messenger pigeon used by the Speedwagon Foundation. The pigeon flies away with the disc and Pucci fails, only angrily commenting that the Stand disc alone won't be enough to revive Jotaro. Pucci then carries on to his original plan and meets Sports Maxx at the chapel. He then asks Maxx to revive DIO's Bone with his powers, which results in the bone's disappearance. After a short moment of panic, Pucci understands that the plan is being carried out and resolves to wait for the bone to reappear of its own volition. However, Sports Maxx reveals that he senses the bone's presence in the maximum security ward. After Ermes' battle against Sports Maxx, Jolyne is thrown into the maximum security ward. Pucci decides to send in four assassins to kill the isolated Jolyne before she retrieves the bone. Nonetheless, three of the assassins are dispatched and only D an G is left. When Pucci arrives at the maximum security ward, the whole population has been transformed into a giant tree, with only D an G and Guccio still alive, but injured. Meanwhile, Jolyne and Narciso Anasui have escaped into the swamp. Pucci plans on interrogating D an G about the bone, but his plans are thrown into disarray. Pucci is spotted by Foo Fighters who guesses that he is the hidden enemy behind the assassination attempts. There is a battle between the two of them, as Pucci tries to stop Foo Fighters from killing D an G. Whitesnake threatens several times to steal its Stand disc, but Foo Fighters slips away several times, albeit in dire need of water. Pucci ultimately baits Foo Fighters into using a sink, where he uses one of Whitesnake's stand discs, causing the sink to spray boiling water, severely injuring Foo Fighters. However, Foo Fighters had enough time to call Weather Report, who creates heavy rain and fog to allow Foo Fighters to regenerate and escape Pucci. Nonetheless, Pucci disguises Whitesnake as Weather Report and fools Foo Fighters, who brings him to Jolyne and The Green Baby. Whitesnake impales Anasui and Foo Fighters, but Jolyne cuffs herself to Pucci. Despite his powers, Pucci is overwhelmed and must use Jotaro's memory disc. He throws the disc into Anasui's dying corpse, forcing her to try to save him while Pucci finally rejoins the Green Baby.25 Pucci tells the baby a secret password which results in their fusion. Pucci has now entered DIO's world.26 Having no more need for the prison, Pucci leaves for Cape Canaveral where the next stage of his plan will be set in motion. Pucci must now reach Cape Canaveral and await the new moon, which will enable Pucci to fulfill the next part of DIO's plan. On the way to Cape Canaveral, Pucci fatefully meets three young men: Ungalo, Rikiel and Donatello Versus. All three were brought to a hospital, near which Pucci is taken hostage by Ungalo. However, Pucci ultimately sways Ungalo to his side and then makes all three men realize that they are the sons of DIO, and helps them awaken and master their respective Stands. Pucci spends the next three days waiting with the bedridden Donatello while Ungalo and Rikiel go confront the Joestar Group. Two days before the new moon, Jolyne and Ermes manage to reach the hospital. Donatello then awakens Under World and lures the two into a cavern where a fight ensues. During the battle, Pucci stays passive and counsels Donatello, who grows increasingly frustrated at Pucci's perceived scorn. DIO's son steals Weather Report's memory disc and when he is defeated, he gives it to Weather who was near the hospital, angering Pucci. Heavy Weather's power begins to wreak havoc in Orlando, and Pucci is forced to flee in order to eliminate Weather Report. At the same time, Weather has regained his memory and his hatred for Pucci. In the streets, Pucci finally ambushes Weather and Anasui. To avoid Heavy Weather, Pucci makes himself blind and manages to grab Anasui, using him as his eyes. After a brief violent fight, Weather Report corners Pucci and almost kills him. However, a car incidentally crashes into the two twins. Pucci manages to stab Weather in the heart, while secretly using Whitesnake to extract his Stand disc. To escape he also disguises Donatello into himself, luring Jolyne away while he escapes to Cape Canaveral. In Cape Canaveral, Pucci begins to feel his Stand turning into something else entirely. He eventually awakens C-Moon, which manipulates the surrounding gravity, and Pucci becomes the center of a gravitic anomaly. When the Joestar Group and Ermes arrive at Cape Canaveral, Pucci hides and sends C-Moon battle them. Although C-Moon proves to be dangerous, Jolyne's experience allows her to take advantage. Pucci is forced to reveal himself and personally pilot it. Using himself, he puts Jolyne at a disadvantage and has C-Moon strike Jolyne at the heart. Jolyne "falls" away from him, and Pucci is sure of his victory. However, Jolyne survived thanks to Stone Free and continues to battle him. Pucci grabs a gun, but Jotaro Kujo freezes time and uses his stand to punch Pucci. Jotaro and Ermes have rejoined with the group and Pucci finds himself cornered. At this moment, he realizes that his condition allows him to recreate the exact environmental conditions needed to awaken the ultimate power. Pucci gravitates to a space shuttle, even avoiding a spear thrown by Jotaro, thanks to a lingering ability to move in the time-stop, and subsequently evolves his Stand further. The priest now commands Made in Heaven and begins the next step of his plan. Pucci accelerates time, causing chaos across the earth as all living beings are left lagging behind. Pucci's time acceleration gives him a great edge in battle, but Star Platinum's time-stop still represents a danger. Pucci carefully corners the group on a roof but his attempt to slit Jotaro's throat is thwarted by Anasui's Diver Down which takes the brunt of the damage. The group then makes the mistake of going into the sea, where the waves allow Pucci to hide. During his second attempt, Pucci manages to force Jotaro in another dilemma and kills him by splitting his face in two. He quickly kills Ermes and Anasui, but Jolyne confronts him a final time which results in Emporio managing to escape. During the struggle, Jolyne manages to cut Pucci's left eye. Nonetheless, he finishes her off and Pucci brings about the end of the universe. A New Universe A new universe is born in which every person has received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way is Emporio Alniño. Thus, Pucci stops the acceleration at the time of Jotaro's visit to the prison in order to prevent Emporio from interfering and eventually grow into yet another threat. Chasing the child throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, Pucci explains his beliefs and eventually corners him in his ghost room. However, when Emporio flees through the crack leading to the ghost room, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report DISC into Emporio who exploited the blind angle created when Jolyne cut his right eye. Emporio now has the power to fight Pucci. The priest accelerates time, but collapses to the ground; Emporio has manipulated the oxygen level of the atmosphere and turned Pucci's power against him by accelerating his oxygen poisoning. Pucci angrily demands that Emporio stop Weather Report from killing him, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, only to be told by Emporio that he lost to "fate" and that it's the true path of justice before finally being beaten to death by Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. It is unknown what happened to Pucci afterward, it may either imply that he has been erased in the alternative universe or might have been "revived" with an alternate counterpart of his own. Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair with shaved lines forming two elongated hexagons of hair between his scalp and his temples, each joining the corresponding eyebrow with a zig-zagging strand of hair. In early depictions, the other side of these hexagons joined the rest of the hair with another zig-zagging strand of hair and shaved lines formed a triangle behind each ear in a way that the larger mass of hair formed a large plus sign on the back of his head. Later depictions have the shaved lines of each hexagon joining and going to the base of his skull by forming a one-chevron line. He has thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Personality Generally, Pucci is a rather immoral person, having no qualm being violent (his first appearance has him smashing Miraschon face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft) or collaborating with various criminals, viewing them as tools to further his plans. As a fanatic, Pucci neither enjoys nor dislikes the numerous immoral acts he commits, being focused on his plan above all. As DIO planned for, his friend Pucci doesn't take any interest whatsoever in worldly concerns such as wealth or sex, and his only drives are his friendship with DIO and his belief, although, during their first meeting, DIO noticed a burgeoning evil in the priest who was reading a book about a clergyman committing adultery and running from his office to become an artist. In his goal to obtain DIO's plans, he sacrificed Johngalli A, the only one of his original allies left and DIO's son Donatello. His twin brother Wes told him when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". Powers and Abilities Whitesnake is Pucci's basic Stand, with which he may steal up to two DISCs from individuals, one DISC contains the Stand of the target while the other DISC contains the target's memories. Pucci develops C-Moon with the instructions in DIO's Diary and with DIO's Bone, which manipulates gravity. Pucci develops Made in Heaven with further instructions in DIO's Diary, which steadily increases the speed of time. Notes * One of the songs made by Pucci's Stand namesake Whitesnake, "Still of the Night" is about a person hiding from the sun and falling in love. This connects to Pucci's relationship with DIO. Category:Antagonists Category:Part 6 Category:Part 6 Stone Ocean Category:Characters